Natural Selection
by Dance.Smartly
Summary: Two very different characters attract...but will his ego get in the way? DMEM with possibility of OC. Not your convention fanfic.
1. Chapter 1

There are thousands of questions posed every day on how life works. How do people process? Why do we do what we do? Where did we come from? And for every single question there's a theory, either scientific or religious.

Of course, I can't answer the science versus religion question. That, perhaps, can be answered in a few thousand years with the help of scientists either finding complete irony in scientific proof of God or with scientists proving the theory of evolution & the big-bang theory.

Until that day comes, I'm giving you one of my theories on life.

Oh, and a story that goes along with my theory. That's why you're on this site, am I right? To read interesting stories dedicated to the magical world of Harry Potter.

I lived in that world. I watched Harry go through his adventures every day from the sidelines; I went through the torture of having his freckled friend Ron point and snigger at me every chance he had. I suppose I was used to it; I faced it every day at school, because I was a simple girl.

Here is where we begin my theory.

_(Et ici est mon coeur.)_

There are, according to the Big-Five Theory, ten types of people; unstable, stable, extrovert, introvert, open to experience, not open to experiment, agreeable, antagonistic, conscientious, and undirected. Though I'm fascinated with psychology and I agree whole-heartedly with most theories, this one I couldn't help but disagree with.

I believe there are only two types of people; simple and complicated.

The simple people are the good friends, the good listeners. They never face big problems; their parents never die, their boyfriends never cheat (if they every get them), and they lead very simple, plain lives. Desk jobs are their destiny, where they stay a few steps below the top. They keep a routine, their days as consistent as their periods. They die old and happy.

The complicated people. The ones who's parents die or who's best friends backstab or who's boyfriends break their hearts or who's dog bites them or who's owl flies off with a letter and never returns or...

You get the general idea.

The complicated people are the ones with the problems. The ones who talk to their friends about their problems, almost to an irritating extent. They're never happy with who they are, and have enough teenage drama to make a television show. Complicated people are what every story on Fanfiction is written about...that I guarantee you.

On the flip side, complicated people are risk-takers. They're the ones who end up at the top. They're the ones who end up in a truly happy, passionate marriage. They may die young, but at least they died happy.

The theory seems simple, right?

Yet it's oh-so-complicated.

People change from simple people to complicated people through defining moments.

Complicated people never change, because they adore the spotlight.

I'm a simple person.

The person that this story is written about is complicated. Well, actually, he's simple-turned-complicated.

If I were to tell you my name, you would all cringe, because I'm the character that everyone likes to have a giggle or guffaw at. The pimply one, the stupid one, the loner. I obviously can't have feelings because I'm simple. And, because I'm simple, I'm also deaf.

My boss would laugh to hear me calling myself simple. Her definition of simple is stupid; when a horse acts up and tries to jump on her, she screams, "Simple bastard!" Though quite amusing it is, our definitions of simple are opposing; I was smart in school, and that's perhaps what left me at the bottom of the social ladder.

Regardless, my intelligence (or lack thereof) is not the topic of my story. It's true, of course. Word-for-word. Though it may not be as interesting as the stories where the girl cheats on him and he cheats on her to get revenge but OMG it's her best friend so the girl starts hitting on his best friend but wait! he's gay and he just confesses it to his best friend who throws a temper tantrum because who really wants a gay best friend? so the gay best friend goes and finds a boyfriend who just happens to be abusive and used to date the girl who cheated in the first place because he's bisexual!

Instead, this is a sincere story. Hopefully it'll touch your heart in a way completely unlike the other stories. Nothing against them, they're compelling, just a little deep in dog crap.

My name is Eloise Midgen.

And this is the story of Draco Malfoy and I.

- - -

**A/N: **So you're all going...WTF! right now. Eloise, THE LOSER! Plus Draco, THE ASSHOLE! Work with me here, people. It's got a good plot. Srsly.


	2. Chapter 2

Eloise sat with her forehead pressed against the window, staring down her long acne-prone nose past her protruding jaw to the dusty floor below.

The weather outside was, of course, abysmal, as it was on every day when she was in a foul mood.

_Where is he where is he where is he..._

She rubbed her eyes hard, trying to process why he would lie to her. Trying to process why her best friend would lie to her.

- - -

"Are you nervous about school?" Draco asked her, taking her hand to help her up the stone steps.

"Yeah," Eloise replied, wiping her face with her t-shirt. "You know how the kids are. For the past 11 years you've been my only friend, so why will it be any different?"

"You'll meet other people like you!" Draco said, smiling at her.

"Ugly fat stupid girls who are boring?"

"You're none of those!" he replied. "You're beautiful on the inside, and that's all that matters."

Draco sat, and motioned for Eloise to sit beside him. This was their spot; every evening they would take the ten-minute hike from Draco's house up the hill to watch the sunset. They would watch the sun change from yellow to a bright orange, slowly descending from the sky, plunging it into darkness. They would watch the sun hit the water, brilliantly reflecting off it, making it almost brighter than every other part of day. There was a perfect moment, just before the sun would completely disappear, when they could see the sun go yet look up and see the stars beginning to sparkle. They would tell each other their deepest desire at that moment; for after that, Draco's mother would call them in for a spot of tea before bed.

"Will you stay with me the first day?" Eloise asked. "Stay with me on the train and everything?"

"Of course."

"You'll help me make friends, right?" she continued. "So I can have a Crabbe and Goyle of my own?"

Draco laughed. "They aren't my pets, I don't own them."

"You act like a commander to them, though," she replied, her brow furrowed. "You're always different to them. Like they're lesser beings."

"Well, they are," he pointed out. "They're not pure-bloods like us."

She let out a sigh. "My wish of the night is that you'd stop treating us like higher beings just because we're pure-bloods."

"My wish is that you'll make friends and be happy in school."

"With you by my side, I surely will."

- - -

"Where is he?" Eloise muttered to herself, coming out of her dream world.

She was sitting on the Hogwarts Express, alone in a compartment. No one had bothered to sit with her, and she had yet to see Draco.

Of course, she didn't like Draco as a boyfriend...just a best friend. The two had been friends since they were in cradles, and when they were both accepted to Hogwarts it was like a dream come true.

Eloise smiled lightly as she remembered some of the good times they had together...they had taught each other everything, and they had never lied to each other.

_Until now._

_- - -_

"Dwaco, where are we going?"

"Somewhere cool!" he said, smiling at her.

"Is it pwetty?" Eloise's 7-year-old self asked.

Draco stopped and bent down. "Look down there," he said.

He was pointing to a small hole that was shaded by rocks. Inside was Eloise's previously missing cat, surrounded by 6 kittens.

"Fwuffy!" Eloise screamed. "You're ok!"

"She's better than ok, I think," Draco said.

"You saved her," Eloise said. "Thank you."

- - -

_He taught me about all the great things in the world. He showed me what beauty truly is; beauty is not how a person looks, but how they are on the inside._

"Anything from the trolley, dear?" the elderly woman asked, holding out a licorice wand.

"A chocolate frog and Bertie Botts Every Flavour Beans, please."

- - -

"Harry Potter," Draco spat, "at our school. And I thought they could sink no lower."

He threw his Daily Prophet at Crabbe, who jumped back.

"Yeah," Crabbe muttered. "Potter stinks."

Draco rolled his eyes at the poor attempt at an insult.

"Who's worse? Midgen, or Potter?"

Crabbe and Goyle stared at each other stupidly, unsure of an answer. "I don't know," Goyle muttered.

"They'd make a good couple," Draco sneered.

He swallowed a pang of guilt at the thought of Eloise. He had abandoned her today...but he knew that she gave him a bad image. He would never fit in to school with her by his side.

"I'm going to find that bloody trolley lady," he said. "I'm starving."

He left the compartment and headed down the hall of the Hogwarts Express, staring in each window looking for her. He finally found her alone in her compartment, playing with her rat.

"Can I come in?" he muttered, sliding the door open.

She looked up at him, her gloomy face brightening up at the sight of him.

"You're late," she said, smiling at him. Though she wasn't the most attractive girl, she still had a warm smile.

"Well, first I was almost late for the train because father had to stop by work..."

- - -

Eloise held her hand over her mouth, trying to restrain loud outbursts of giggles.

"...and then," Draco continued, "this huge troll jumps in front of me..."

"Stop!" Eloise cried, letting out a loud snort that was sure to echo throughout the train. "You're such a bad liar!"

"Would I ever lie to you?" Draco reminded her, raising an eyebrow at her. He took a quick check at his watch, realizing he had spent an entire half hour with Eloise.

"Err...Eloise..." he muttered. "I have to go find Crabbe and Goyle."

"You can't stay?" she asked softly, staring up at him sadly.

"If I'm not at Crabbe's side he can't find the way to his own bedroom," Draco reminded her.

Eloise laughed lightly. "All right, but come back soon."

"I will," Draco said, realizing that this was the first time in a long time he had lied to Eloise.

- - -

**A/N: **I actually got reviews on my last chapter! How exciting! dances a little Keep the good work up!


	3. Chapter 3

Eloise sat at her new Hufflepuff table, her cheek in her hand. No one was even making an effort to sit by or talk to her, so she sadly ate her yams alone.

Not only had Draco ignored her through the entire sorting, but he was now sitting at the Slytherin table, not acknowledging Eloise and pointing and laughing at other innocent students. Eloise had never seen him be such a git.

Eloise absent-mindedly stared at a handsome boy who was sitting down her table, but when he caught her eye he gave her a nasty look and pointed her out to his friends, who began laughing at her. She picked up a spoon, staring at her reflection in it. Of course, she was not naturally pretty, but she had no abnormally large zit that was oozing pus for them to laugh at. Eloise frowned and pushed her plate away, realizing that no amount of eating could drown her woes.

- - -

The rest of the week got no easier for Eloise. She had barely said a word, but it felt as if the entire school was against her. Every time she would raise her hand in class, every pair of eyes would fall on her, daring her to say something stupid.

She was still confused as to why this happened to her. She was nice to everyone, but they all were cruel to her. She figured that they were just having problems of her own and she was the one to take it out on. She took it all in tow, knowing they would come to their senses soon.

On Saturday, she decided to take a walk through the grounds. She had an unfortunate run-in with the Whomping Willow when she came too close, and it began to violently beat her with its branches. She found a quiet spot by the lake where she sat and began her Potions homework.

When she finished her homework, she decided to begin a letter to her family. Her house consisted of her mother, her father, her younger brother, her cat and herself. Her mother worked at Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions and her father had a desk job at the Ministry of Magic. Her mother was notorious for her amazing cooking and her loud mouth; she was unable to keep a secret, and even if it was simply a notion the entire neighborhood knew it in two days. Eloise would never forget when the next door neighbors had a relative over from Germany that her mother thought was illegally brewing potions when she heard loud bangs several times every night. She discovered a week later that it was merely the neighbor's teenage daughter casting spells on the relative to make her grow extremely large warts all over her face.

Eloise's father was the calm to her mother's storm. He had a very fixed routine for each day and organized everything from his robes to the family toothbrushes.

Jonathon was Eloise's younger brother. He was three years old and he was a complete terror. If her mother ignored Jon for five minutes, he would destroy the house. Though Eloise knew that he would one day be a great wizard, Eloise still hated him. Especially when she had to manually clean his dirty diaper.

Eloise sucked on the end of her quill, wondering what to write. She didn't want her parents to worry about her, so she kept the letter short.

_Hello everyone!_

_Things are going very well here. School is keeping me very busy, though I have little homework. So far, my favorite class is Charms. Yesterday we were working on a spell to make our books turn the pages by themselves! I hear that we're going to do levitation charms soon. I'm so excited!_

_Oh, I forgot to tell you! I got sorted into Hufflepuff house. I know, father, I thought I was going to be in Ravenclaw like you, but Hufflepuff is a good house nonetheless._

_I hope things are keeping well at home. I do hope that Jonathon gets potty trained soon, it is not very fun to clean up after him._

_Write back soon!_

_Love,_

_Eloise._

She had chosen not to mention Draco. Her parents and his parents were very close, so she could not bring herself to tell them about how he's changed so much. She knew that both sets of parents would fret about it, and she didn't want Draco to get in trouble.

She stood up and walked to the castle and up to the owlery, the halls unusually quiet because everyone was outside enjoying the bright, sunny day.

Once Eloise got to the owlery she looked around for a school owl, deciding to use a handsome barn owl. She poked him gently and she let out a cry when he nearly bit her finger off.

"Are you ok?"

Eloise sighed when she realized that it was Draco.

"It's just a bite," she muttered.

Draco walked up to his own handsome eagle owl and tied a letter to his leg.

"Writing home?" Eloise asked.

"Yes," he said. "My mother says that father is facing an inquiry at work. Something about bribery. I think the entire thing is foolish."

Eloise nodded slowly. "Why haven't you been talking to me?" she asked. "You promised that you'd find me friends."

"I've been very busy," he said. "You know how it is."

"Busy bullying other students?" Eloise snapped.

"Well... I..."

"Don't worry about it," Eloise said, smiling. "Just walk me to my common room."

"Of course," Draco said, smiling at her.

And the two headed out of the owlery, acting as if nothing had changed.

- - -

Eloise sat in the Great Hall the next day, eating her breakfast in silence. It was early; Eloise was never one for sleeping in.

She jumped when she felt something hit the back of her head. She turned back, frowning when she realized that a freckled red-headed boy at the Gryffindor table had thrown something at her. She turned back to her plate, trying to ignore him. She cringed when he hit her again. She realized that he was throwing oranges at him.

"You...stop that!" she said. "Or I'll jinx you!"

"Those pimples of yours jinx me enough," he retorted, laughing with a boy sitting beside him she recognized as...Harry Potter!

Eloise turned back to her food quickly, feeling the blood rush to her face. She had just threatened to jinx the friend of fame! The friend of the boy who destroyed Lord Voldemort!

She stood up and shuffled out of the Great Hall, avoiding looking at Harry at all costs. She cringed when she hit a table with hip and nearly sent food flying everywhere. The entire Great Hall broke out into laughter, and Eloise ran out, realizing there was now a real reason for the school to laugh at her: she was a complete klutz!

- - -

**A/N:** Sorry it's so short. I've had writer's block so I started to write a new non-HP story and now I'm back at this one! W00t! I promise more updates now. If anyone wants to read what I have of my story, message me...I'll show it to you when I have a little more substance to it.


End file.
